Children Record
by Phineko
Summary: These are candy love one-shots based from the anime song series, children's record! Chapter Lys is up!
1. Chapter 1

Heat haze days: My Candy love version with good ending/still sad but not depressing too much.

Phione P.O.V.

I was always great friends with Castiel. I treasured the friendship I had with him. One day at 12:28 I met up with Castiel to walk his dog, demon. I joined him and we walked and chatted till suddenly, demon pulled the leash out of his hand. Castiel starts to run after demon. I quickly run after only to see the car too late. He's gone. Panicked, I scream for help for my dead friend but it's too late. I wake up in bed, sweating. Looking at my clock, it puzzles me to see it's the same day but 12:04. Startled, I hope it was a dream and head out to meet Castiel. While walking I think about the red, ghost like person that looked like me in my dream. When we meet up me and Castiel head to the place of my dream, again demon rips free and in fear I grab his hand. He stops and asks what's wrong. I simply state that you should walk and we'll find him together. He nods and we walk to the walk sign when I hear shouts. Looking up, I see pipes falling. One burst straight through Castiel. Shocked, I reach out to him only to see her. That figure! It's her! What..? She wipes the second stopped clock. I get it. That's my time limit.

I try. I try. I try. I can't save him. No matter where I go I can't save him. My best friend who saved me from my hell, we go everywhere but he always dies. He saved my life when I was little. He always protected me and I can't protect him. He fell down stairs, got stabbed, got shot, he always died. I have only one more clock. I think of when he was kind, went against everything to help me, he saved me from having no friends, he helped me when I was depressed. I glance up, right, left and down looking at all the clocks. I think back and spot my only option.

I look over at a frozen picture of me and Castiel the first time he got run over. He was glancing back at my shouts and I was reaching out panicking. I create a mirage of the sweet memories we had together and dash. I grab his arm and pull, launching Castiel out of the way and me in his place. I feel the car hit but feel no pain. I look at Castiel and smile then look at the figure who is crying. I repeat what she told me every time my time ended.

'Which shade of red will spread?' I smile feeling the darkness covering me, looking over to Castiel who has tears in his eyes I see a gray figure behind him. Shit.

Castiel P.O.V.

I stare at the ground in deep thought. Shattered gray clocks are everywhere but one is still in front of me. I then jolt. She has a figure with a time limit for me too! It all makes sense now. Why she stopped me from running, why she panicked, what she said whilst getting hit and why in the end she always died. She's trying to save me too. I look at my last clock and smile. The day starts and I meet up with her. I start asking about my situation till she looks startled.

'You're trying to save me?' I nod and smile.

'It'll never end if we don't end it you know.' She pauses. Then she kisses me. I kiss back and we walk. We get to the hill and demon rips free. We run. Hand in hand, to our fate, when the car comes we turn so we both face the car. The pain is there finally and we smile and look to see both figures smiling. Then, all turns black.

Phione P.O.V.

I wake to a rusty city. Looking over, I see Castiel. In a jolt the memories flash back and when he wakes up I'm crying. He looks up and I hug him. Slowly, we stand up and go for a look around. We walk everywhere till we see children like us. Smiling they all tell their situations and about their group. Smiling, we shake with one of the children.

'Welcome to Children's Record, Heat and Haze. 'Smirking at our new names, we join the children who never stop.

Hope you enjoyed it! This is the only one unless you ask me too so REVIEW!

From: Phineko


	2. Chapter 2

It's so dark. Just a fading orange light around me, surrounding the liar like a fire of anger. 'It's mine!' This mask, that hides my lies, I can't let it go, I need to keep it, but she's chipping through, so I ran.

I always need to lie, cover up the graffiti, make it disappear, but somehow it won't work with this…situation, my inner mind is screaming. That calm voice of myself is always tormenting me, and with the simple question, 'Do you still want me?'

I fall into oblivion.

My heart is exploding with the rhythm, yet all I can do is spray over the graffiti and hope no one see's me…

Hope no one notices me.

I can't let her find me, to rip my calm smirk from my face, to bring out that smile I promised to never show anyone.

I hide in a shell of a kind, poetic person, yet my only true art is the painted walls around me.

These walls blocked the noises of pleasure from the room beside mine, the snots of the 'angel' labeling me a freak, the horrid memories of days before.

I ignore the stir of excitement at the blind truth of my nickname:

Lys

, and I ignore the flash of red always accompanying me while my voice screams into other's souls, playing the devil's music.

Yet I can't ignore her.

When both the red's faded away from a single red light, screeching, the smell, I can't stop but let that bluish-purple light envelope me as I hold her.

Now she's also fading.

She can't hold her heart together, broken into pieces of red and black, for her loss of friends, family.

As she fades, I hand her my mask.

The mask that protected me.

The mask he sold to me.

I gave it to her before she faded away.

In three simple words.

'I love you.'

And she responded.

So out of character.

'I know.'

She already had taken my mask.

When the voice asked that question,

It was already gone.

It's my turn to fade.

Though I found I didn't need it, I was always more comfortable with my mask, my bindings to my being, to my soul.

I fade, then appear in a place that seems to welcome my graffiti to its walls.

My new soul.

The walls.

My new mask.

Her.

My new name.

Deceive.

Sup guys its Phineko, no I'm not dead! This is Lysander's one-shot, based off of a request, 'Yobonashi Deceive' a great collection of children's record!

Send me a request if you want!

From: Phineko


End file.
